Dark Star
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: Bella is on her way to happiness again but Edward and his family of vampires return before she could make a full recovery. However, Bella has made herself stronger and she’s not willing to take Edward back so easily. Edward/Bella.


**Summary- Edward is back. He didn't return in New Moon. The last half never happened. Bella is on her way to happiness again but Edward and his family of vampires return before she could make a full recovery. However, Bella has made herself stronger and she's not willing to take Edward back so easily. Especially, since he's so keen on his dislike for her werewolf best friend. Jacob Black. Read as Edward tries to get Bella back again. Jacob fights to show Bella he's right for her. And then the sudden appearance of new and old vampires, werewolves and other things that may just end their lives before anyone of them could decide their fate.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. This wonderful story is all Stephenie Meyers responsibility and creation.**

* * *

A dark cloud shadowed the small town. The sun hidden behind it like a person-hiding behind a tree during hide and go seek. Quiet splatters of rain fell upon the ground and many houses that lay around the town of Forks. The town was especially quiet for a day like this. A Saturday. A dark and tattered house sat on a quiet street. Inside, the house six teens sat. One girl and five boys. Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Embry** Call**, Jared, Paul, and Bella Swan.

"Can you pass me the remote?" Embry asked, as he came back from the kitchen and collapsed on the couch beside Jared. Sam sat on the single couch by himself. While Jacob and Bella sat on the floor. Paul on the edge of the couch his other two friends sat at.

It was a relatively fun day. Bella had been recovering from her post-Edward depression. The four boys. Her werewolves, as she liked to call them, kept her days bright and her mind occupied. The hole that had once burned in her chest seemed to be fading in pain. Though it would never go away, it was getting smaller and less prominent. She was healing. It was Charlie's idea to invite the boys over for the day. Bigger house and more room. Bella happily jumped at the chance. It had been eight months since Edward had left her. Going on nine it just a matter of days. At first, Bella was consumed with sadness and guilt for this was somehow her fault. But then she started to hang out with Jacob and his friends and they showed her that life was still going on; that there was a world, and her heart was still beating, She was becoming happier.

"It's right here." Paul called as he grabbed it off the coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. He threw it at Embry's head. The remote fell against the young boy's chest and he groaned in slight pain. The others laughed.

"Don't be such a baby Embry." Jacob laughed as he turned his head slightly to look up at him. "If you can scare of bloodsuckers and run in the wild as a wolf, I think you can survive a remote hitting you." He continued as he slung his arm around Bella's shoulder. Embry glared at Jacob through dark narrowed eyes.

"Don't fight boys." Bella said coolly as she put a hand in the air as if it would stop the invisible fight that was going on between Embry and Jacob. A playful, invisible fight. The boys looked at her in amusement when she talked. Even Sam. Bella had grown of fondness of these four boys. Especially their leader. He wasn't as bad as she first thought.

"Uhhh….Bella…. you do know were just playing. A fight won't break out." Embry said as a confused expression shadowed his face. He then glances at Paul, who was watching the exchange with pure amusement. "Plus, all that physical competition is purely Jacob and Paul." Embry added, throwing a smirk in Paul's direction.

"Shut up." Paul grumbled as he glared at Embry and pushed Jared slightly and slid into the seat next to him.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Bella said, quickly changing the subject to another one. She knew if the boys kept up their playful argument, it would turn into a real one. And that wasn't good. Especially in her house.

"Let's watch a movie." Jared suggested, speaking for the first time since they relocated from the kitchen to the living room.

"Good idea." Bella agreed as she nodded. "Remote?" She asked Embry as she looked up at him and held her hand out so he could give it to her.

"No." Embry said pursing his lips and shaking his head stubbornly. Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you want it? I bet before the movie even starts you and Jacob will be cuddled up and to interested in eachother to even pay attention to the movie." Embry laughed,

"I bet you ten for five minutes after." Jared quickly challenged as he looked at Embry with a sly smirk on his russet face.

"You are not betting on us!" Bella quickly intervened as she stood up and towered over Embry and Jared's sitting forms. They look unfazed by her outraged expression. Both wolf boys grinned up at her amused. By her outburst obviously.

"Whoa!" Jacob jumped up at once and put a hand on each of Bella's arms. He rubbed up and down them in a soothing way. "Claws down girl." He mumbled trying to calm her.

"It's not like you can stop them anyways, they'll still make the bets and they'll still collect their money." Paul informed Bella as if she should have known that already. She looked at Paul and frowned.

She had forgotten about that part. She had gotten to know the other boys from Jacob's pack. She knew that both Embry and Jared betted on everything. Paul had an anger issues. And Sam…well Sam hardly ever smiled. He always just looked so relaxed and serene. Thinking about this, Bella glanced in his direction quickly. He was just staring at them relaxed and calm just like Bella had suspected. She sighed in defeat and sat down on the wooden floor once again. Her back against the couch. Jacob took his place next to her and slung his arm back around her shoulders.

"What movie would you like to watch?" Embry asked nonchalantly as he turned the t.v. On and leaned against the couch.

"Something with action!" Paul shouted.

"No! Something scary!" Jared argued.

"How bout a romance to get Jake and Bella in the mood?" Embery joked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way at the two occupants of the floor.

"Shut up Embery." Jacob muttered through gritted teeth. The rusted skin on his face becoming a faint shade of red. Bella glared up at Embery.

"Idiot." Bella mumbled under her breath as she shook her head at him. All the boys except Sam and Jacob let out chuckles at their friend. Pretty soon, Bella and Jacob joined in on the laughter. The didn't know why they were laughing. Everything just seemed so funny to them in that moment.

"Shhh…" Sam hissed abruptly. The four teens stopped their laughter and looked at him. Bella was taken aback by the look on Sam's face.

He was usually reserved. Calm. Collected. But now he looked disgusted. Like he had smelt something rotten and outdated. The four boys of the wolf pack looked at their leader curiously. Sam made eye contact with Jacob first. Bella felt Jacob tense next to her and she looked at him worriedly. Him and Sam seemed to be in some kind of staring match though. The other boys silent as they watched this interaction with shock and awe. All of the sudden Jacob shook his head and looked down at Bella sharply.

"How bout we go up to La Push?" He suggested calmly. As if he hadn't had some weird eye conversation with his leader a second ago. Bella looked into Jacob's eyes and could see some panic hidden behind them. What was going on?

"Why?" She asked, hoping to get some answers out of him. The truth.

"To visit Emily. I'm craving some of her muffins and I'm sure she would love for you to visit again." Jacob said, as the other started to get up and collect their things.

"I don't _want_ to go up to La Push. I want to stay here. In my house." Bella told him stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head childishly.

"Oh Bells. Come on. Don't be like that." Jacob begged as he to got up. He looked down at Bella. His dark eyes pleading with her to come.

"Yeah, come on Bella. Emily has been bugging for me to invite you back." Sam quickly intervened as he stood up from his own seat and swiftly walked towards the door. Bella sighed and looked up at Jacob. His eyes were pleading with her still and his hand was held out for her to take. She rolled her eyes, and took his hand.

"What is going on Jake?" Bella asked sternly once she was standing up. She was still much shorter than him but she looked like a fierce ball of fire. Like a spitball.

"Nothing. Were just going to pay Emily a visit." He answered with a shrug as he sent a look of panic toward Sam that he didn't think Bella would catch.

"_Why_ are _we_ going to Emily's all of the sudden?" Bella demanded in an impatient tone.

"Bells. Please." Jacob pleaded as he looked down into Bella's eyes. His eyes begging with her to believe him. Bella let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"This isn't done." She warned as she pointed a finger in his face and glared up at him. Jacob smiled and nodded hesitantly before catching Bella's hand and following Sam out of the door.

Little did Bella know the reason for the werewolves' sudden departure from her house was only across the street. A person she had once considered her life, glared out the window of the dark car as he watched her climb into Jacob's car and laughs at something one of the boys say, And little did Bella know that in just a matter of days, her world would be spiraling out of control. Again.


End file.
